


On the road to nowhere

by ale93 (pioggiaviola)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/ale93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un chiringuito, una Polaroid e un Moleskine verde. Bob Marley canta 'every little thing's gonna be alright' e Francesco ci crede fino in fondo.<br/>Basterà tutto questo in una sola estate per sconvolgere due vite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Oh, the years burn  
I used to be a little boy  
so old in my shoes  
and what I choose is my choice.  
What's a boy supposed to do?"  
( **Disarm** , Smashing Pumpkins)  
   
   
   
Conoscevo il lido Paradise sin dall’estate dei miei quindici anni.  
Era una lingua di sabbia sovraffollata ininterrottamente da Luglio a metà Settembre. La prima volta che avevo visto quel posto è stato grazie a Francesco, il mio miglior amico dai tempi delle medie.  
Frequentavamo uno stabilimento privato a quasi due chilometri di distanza, ma ero piuttosto insofferente all’ambiente.  
Il grande campo da beach volley, il bar moderno con il bancone laccato di rosso, le donne troppo truccate che sudavano e sudavano sulle loro sdraio pur di non fare un tuffo e perdere irrimediabilmente la loro maschera di fondotinta, m’ irritavano in modo comico.  
France’ si faceva sempre delle gran belle risate quando iniziavo a sbuffare e ad infastidirmi.  
«Dai, Michele», mi disse un pomeriggio, «andiamo a vedere che altro c’è qua intorno».  
Aveva trovato un sentiero tra le fitte erbacce che segnalavano il limite dello stabilimento privato e l’inizio di tutto il resto. Lo percorremmo tutto, spuntando poi in quel posticino circondato da alte scogliere. In fondo alla piccola spiaggia c’erano due barchette a remi semi distrutte e, in una rientranza, un banale chiringuito.  
Il Paradise era stata una piccola, piacevole scoperta e adesso è ancora il mio posto preferito.  
Francesco la definiva un' isola nascosta, un _Paradise_ appunto. Diceva che in quel posto ci si stacca dalla realtà e ogni cosa diventa più colorata e selvaggia, secondo lui era là che si doveva andare a pensare, era il posto adatto a ricevere ispirazione suprema.  
È sempre stato strano in modo buffo, lui. A quindici anni si era fatto cucire insieme ciocche di capelli in lunghi dreads biondo cenere e da allora lo chiamavo Mocio.  
Credeva che la musica di Bob Marley e l’erba –insieme al Paradise- fossero le porte per un mondo più rilassato, libero dagli schemi che tanto odiava.  
Andava in giro con diciotto braccialetti di cotone colorato al polso destro e studiava Lettere moderne a Urbino perché amava allontanarsi dal mondo che conosceva, amava farsi i viaggi mentali.  
Ero convinto che fossimo come la parte bianca e quella scura del Cucciolone, gusti diversi, ma fondamentalmente complementari. Ci mescolavamo bene insieme.  
È per questo che ero contento ogni volta che lo vedevo arrivare in spiaggia con un volumetto di racconti fantasy stretto in una mano e gli occhiali da vista calati sul naso. Era tornato da due settimane in città e quella mattina di metà Giugno camminava verso il chiringuito con la testa completamente tra le nuvole.  
   
   
Tonio, il proprietario del bar, era un uomo sulla cinquantina che passava di lì solo di tanto in tanto per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine.  
Lavoravo lì dall’estate precedente. Ero stato assunto subito dopo gli esami di maturità e dopo il primo anno di università ero ritornato in quel posto con la coda tra le gambe.  
Era bello lavorare vicino al mare fino a notte fonda.  
Scaricavo casse di birra, spazzavo via la sabbia dalle mattonelle del pavimento, servivo i clienti ballando con il vassoio in equilibrio su una mano.  
Poi tornavo a casa senza forze e senza la possibilità di farmi troppe domande. Per quello avevo chiesto a Tonio di poter lavorare di nuovo lì per la terza estate di fila.  
Era un modo comodo per non pensare mai alla vita fuori da quell’angolo colorato e caotico.  
In quella parte di litoranea non c’erano posti in cui i ragazzi potessero incontrarsi, tranne il chiringuito del Paradise. Era una zona deserta, ma l’adoravo anche per quello.  
Sbirciai l’andatura un po’ sciatta di Mocio, mentre fumavo la fidata Lucky Strike Blu seduto sulla piattaforma che circondava il chiringuito.  
Stare in spiaggia da solo al mattino presto mi rilassava.  
L’aria leggera, gli spruzzi d’acqua salata, il sole ancora coperto da un certo biancore, mi piaceva ogni cosa di quel posto, anche la solitudine.  
«Se sei depresso dillo subito che me ne vado».  
Non mi girai neppure a guardarlo. «Spiegami come fai ad essere rompicoglioni già alle otto di mattina, Mocio».  
Francesco si lasciò cadere sulla sabbia poco più in là, incastrando gli occhiali verde acido tra i dreads.  
«Superpoteri, Miche’. Che hai?»  
Un sospiro. Poi un altro. Già, _che avevo?_  
Mi riempii la bocca di fumo un’ ultima volta e spensi il mozzicone ormai consumato tra la sabbia.  
Avevo un pessimo aspetto, me ne rendevo conto. Non mi radevo da due giorni, non riposavo bene da non so quando e non avevo neppure molta voglia di preoccuparmene.  
Tirai su col naso, passandomi le mani sulla faccia. Odiavo che la gente mi fissasse, anche se era Mocio a farlo. «Ho detto ai miei che ho mollato l’Università».  
Francesco annuì serio un paio di volte: avevo preso quella decisione dopo tre semestri.  
Era iniziato tutto come uno scherzo, “io la mando a cagare questa facoltà del cavolo”, dicevo, “non mi ci vedo per niente come avvocato”.  
Poi l’idea di mandare tutto all’aria per il gusto di sentirmi finalmente libero era diventata forte e prepotente e me n’ero innamorato perdutamente.  
La cosa che più amavo era la fotografia. Ho sempre pensato che ci fossero bellezze distratte e invisibili di cui nessuno s’accorgeva e su cui avrei voluto puntare un grosso flash.  
Ma avevo dovuto accettare di diplomarmi al liceo classico, assieme a Mocio, perché l’idea di lasciarmi frequentare l’istituto tecnico audio/visivo non poteva neppure essere discussa nella mia famiglia.  
E poi m’ero iscritto a Giurisprudenza in una città a pochi chilometri da casa per lo stesso motivo.  
La mia passione mi avrebbe portato a dormire sotto i ponti, dicevano.  
Avevo sempre mille progetti e mai nulla in mano per poterli realizzare.  
I miei sogni non ci stavano negli schemi che andavano bene per tutti gli altri, ma non sapevo come imboccare la mia strada.  
Avrei avuto bisogno di un calcio nel sedere per decidermi a combinare qualcosa con quei pezzetti di desideri che lasciavo in giro come briciole di pane e il primo passo era smetterla di appiattirmi, di fare da tappezzeria.  
La verità è che probabilmente ho sempre avuto solo un gran talento nell’incasinare la mia vita e, pensa un po’, mi piaceva così.  
Francesco mi rifilò una pacca sul braccio e io abbassai la fronte sulla sua spalla con una testata giocosa.  
Un’abitudine che avevo da quand’eravamo bambini.  
«Hai fatto bene, Miche’. Tanto vivi già come uno sbandato, peggio di così…».  
Trattenni a stento una risata. «Lo so. Devo riprendermi il mio tempo prima di diventare vecchio e pieno di rimpianti».  
Mocio fece spallucce e poi si stiracchiò, sistemandosi meglio sulla sabbia. Abbassò di nuovo gli occhiali e aprì il suo libriccino distrattamente.  
«Secchia», lo apostrofai con una smorfia.  
Mi tirò un’ infradito in testa.  
   
Le giornate d’inizio estate al Paradise erano sempre piuttosto pigre e sonnacchiose.  
Si trattava più che altro di dare una ripulita al locale e organizzarlo in attesa del maggior afflusso di clienti che ci sarebbe stato nel mese successivo.  
Sembravano sempre periodi tranquilli, almeno fin quando arrivava Betta con la sua parlantina a trecento chilometri orari e i suoi capelli rosa shocking a creare scompiglio.  
Alle otto e trenta massimo era già dietro al bancone del chiringuito con la sua visiera calata sulla fronte e un grembiulino azzurro attorno alla vita. Ripuliva il locale, sistema la merce, si muoveva come un folletto impazzito.  
Era un tornado e raramente riuscivo a starle dietro.  
Quando il proprietario l’aveva assunta come cameriera, avevo pensato che fosse pazza sul serio, era sempre iperattiva e frenetica. Solo ogni tanto la trovavo imbambolata, persa in qualche pensiero che però volava via veloce come era arrivato.  
«Miche’, allora? Battiamo la fiacca stamattina o diamo una sistemata a sto posto prima che si faccia Natale?», urlò dal retro del chiringuito, mentre mi trascinavo a piedi nudi verso l’interno.  
Sentii la risata a singhiozzo di Mocio dietro le mie spalle.  
«Guarda che devi portarmi un po’ di rispetto. Ho una certa età… tu sei giovane e attiva. Io ho bisogno di mezzo litro di caffè prima di iniziare a connettere», le feci il labbruccio, gettandomi uno straccio sulla spalla per pulire i tavoli.  
Betta fece schioccare la lingua sul palato, poi rise. «Hai vent’anni e io diciotto. Dove starebbe la differenza?»  
La differenza stava nel fatto che in quei giorni mi sentivo come se ne avessi minimo cinquanta, di anni. Ma questo non glielo dissi.  
Quando la spiaggia vide arrivare i primi avventurieri della giornata, Mocio sbuffò. Mentre lavavo piattini e bicchieri, lo vidi ciabattare mogio mogio fino al retro del chiringuito mentre Betta preparava le insalate per il pranzo.  
Rubò tre o quattro pezzetti d’ananas dal tagliere.  
«France’ se pagassi per tutto quello che mangi, incasseremmo milioni», fece lei sbuffando.  
Mi sporsi dal bancone giusto in tempo per vedere Mocio che stampava un bacio sulla guancia di Betta e lei che sorrideva borbottando qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
Un bicchiere mi scivolò dalle mani e colpì il bordo del lavabo, scheggiandosi.  
Forse quello fu un piccolo segno di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, ma ero ancora troppo confuso per capirlo.  
Tra me e France’ c’era sempre stato un rapporto esclusivo sin da quando avevamo dodici anni e giocavamo a calcio nel cortile dietro casa con due pietre a far da porta.  
Il duo dei Pirati, ci chiamavano.  
Non ci guardavamo neppure, quando ci passavamo la palla: individuavamo la posizione l’uno dell’altro come se avessimo un radar impostato per cercarci.  
Parlavamo con tutti, avevamo una comitiva piena di gente che andava e veniva e non ci siamo mai preoccupati di chi decideva di prendere altre strade. I Pirati sono sempre stati una cosa a parte, un mondo un po’ privato.  
Eravamo cresciuti così, l’uno sulle spalle dell’altro.  
Mi faceva uno strano effetto l’idea che Betta e Mocio fossero complici: non me lo aspettavo, non lo avevo messo in conto, anche se avrei dovuto.  
Era dalla scorsa estate che li vedevo spesso parlottare insieme, alla chiusura del chiringuito, seduti su due sediole di legno sgangherate a dividersi una birra.  
Forse a Betta piaceva Francesco.  
Forse France’ ricambiava.  
Gettai via il bicchiere sbeccato, quando una voce alle mie spalle reclamò la mia attenzione.  
C’era una ragazzina piuttosto intimidita al bancone. Dietro di lei alcune amiche nascondevano le risate dietro il dorso delle mani.  
 _Oh, no_.  
«Cosa posso servirti?», le chiesi cercando di essere il più gentile possibile.  
Le risate delle sue amiche si fecero più insistenti, il viso della ragazzina raggiunse tonalità improponibili. «Una granita. Limone. No, scusa, menta. Il limone mi fa schifo».  
Avevo voglia di ridere, ma sarebbe stato davvero troppo insensibile.  
Le guardai distrattamente. Avevano quindici anni al massimo.  
Una delle tipette col costume celestino sembrò prendere coraggio. Doveva essere la più spavalda del gruppo perché si appoggiò al bancone sporgendosi con lo sguardo furbo e acceso.  
«La mia amica vorrebbe anche sapere il tuo nome, prima di morire di attacco cardiaco».  
Risate più forti.  
Abbassai senza pensarci la leva della macchina per la granita, il bicchiere si riempì troppo.  
Un po’ di granita alla menta finì sul bancone e per terra.  
«Cazzo!», imprecai, cercando di ripulire tutto.  
«Non ti conviene conoscere il suo nome. È così brutto che perdereste l’interesse», intervenne una voce alle mie spalle. Quell’idiota di Mocio fece uno dei suoi ghigni storti, appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta che dava sul deposito del bar.  
Si stava godendo la scenetta alla grande.  
«Correremo il rischio», rispose la ragazzina, passandosi i capelli tutti su una spalla, nel tentativo di rendersi attraente.  
Porsi il bicchiere alla timidina, tornando in cassa per battere lo scontrino e sperando che se ne andassero presto.  
«Si chiama Olindo. Poverino, eh? Non cucca mai per colpa del nome!» gli tirai un calcio, divertito. «Vedi? Si vergogna!», continuò Mocio con un’espressione dimessa.  
«E tu come ti chiami?», fece una biondina con un pareo scintillante di perline e le lentiggini sul naso. Dio, sembrava una bambina. Era una bambina! E guardava France’ come se fosse una specie di dio del sesso.  
Pensai distrattamente che se Betta l’avesse vista, l’avrebbe schiaffeggiata fino al compimento della maggiore età.  
«Ancora peggio. Mocio. Come lo scopettone per lavare i pavimenti».  
«Non ci crediamo!»  
«Lo so, due fighi che improvvisamente perdono tutto il loro fascino. Ci dispiace. Non ditelo in giro, non spezzate i cuori delle nostre povere clienti!», mentre le ragazze tornavano verso la spiaggia ridendo e spintonandosi, Mocio le salutò a voce alta. «Ciao, bambine!»  
Lo guardai con un sopracciglio sollevato, incapace di trattenere una risata. «Ma che cazzo dici?»  
Non è che Mocio fosse presuntuoso, si divertiva ad essere al centro dell’attenzione, ma solo per poter avere l’ultima parola e zittire tutti con il suo sarcasmo.  
Certi momenti sapeva essere sadico.  
«Hai fatto colpo», mi disse, facendomi un cenno con la testa.  
«Nah, sono solo affascinate dal _ragazzo del bar_. È una specie di figura mistica dell’estate».  
Mocio sbuffò, roteando gli occhi. «Madonna, Miche’!»  
Aggrottai la fronte. «Cosa?»  
«Ce la fai ad ammettere che le ragazze ti vengono dietro perché sei figo? Ripeti con me: _sono un cazzo di figo_. Su», si batté una mano sulla fronte drammaticamente. «Con questi occhietti nocciola e i capelli neri… dio, sei un principe».  
Scoppiai a ridere, schiaffeggiandogli la testa.  
Mocio mi guardò con un mezzo sorriso e si massaggiò la nuca, fintamente offeso. «Fino a che ora resti qua, oggi?»  
«Fino a tardi… devo ripulire tutto, tocca a me».  
Ero contento di far tardi al chiringuito, quella sera: non avevo davvero voglia di tornare a casa, sarebbe stato piuttosto triste dopo la discussione con la mia famiglia.  
Avrei preferito passare più tempo possibile a non pensare, a non ragionare…  
«Allora porto una pizza e ti faccio compagnia, ti va?»  
…e Mocio, in qualche modo, sapeva sempre quello di cui avevo bisogno.  
Posai la fronte sulla sua spalla come quella mattina e France’ mi scombinò i capelli con le dita.  
Fu in quel momento che Betta venne fuori dal retro con un vassoio pieno di insalate all’ananas, finocchi e noci da esporre sul bancone per l’ora di pranzo.  
Si fermò a guardarci un attimo, poi arrossì e si morse le labbra.  
«Che c’è?», fece Mocio con lo sguardo confuso.  
«Niente!», pigolò Betta prima di filare via.  
   
   
C’erano sere lì al Paradise che sembravano fatte per essere fotografate.  
Betta era andata via nel pomeriggio con una strana fretta. Era stata strana per tutto il giorno, guardava Mocio come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui, qualcosa che ovviamente non doveva ancora essere arrivato.  
Alle cinque del pomeriggio, stizzita, s’era sfilata il grembiule e gettata in spalla la tracolla. Ci salutò con un gesto veloce.  
Chissà.  
Smisi comunque di pensarci per godermi una delle ultime sere di tranquillità al Paradise. Di lì a pochi giorni orde di ragazzini si sarebbero riversate in spiaggia anche la sera e il chiringuito sarebbe diventato il fulcro di una lunghissima festa lunga tutta l’estate.  
Un delirio.  
Ma per quella sera ancora c’era una calma flebile, il vento fresco sotto il tessuto dei vestiti, gli schizzi d’acqua salata che ti raggiungono anche a distanza e disegnano tracce bianche sulla pelle.  
Amavo quella sensazione, sapeva di attese e speranze e libertà.  
D’estate si respira meglio, questo ho sempre pensato: ogni cosa sembra più leggera, almeno un po’.  
France’ aveva già raggiunto la pizzeria più vicina con il suo glorioso motorino scassato, ricevuto ai sedici anni e mai più abbandonato, ed era tornato con una grossa pizza margherita alle olive nere. La mia preferita.  
Mocio aveva uno strano modo di prendersi cura degli amici –di me, generalmente- in silenzio. S’imbarazzava se qualcuno gli diceva sinceramente _grazie_.  
Avevo imparato, in tutti quegli anni di amicizia, a non sottolineare mai quello che faceva per me, mi limitavo a notare ogni cosa e a ringraziarlo altrettanto silenziosamente, senza parole di sorta.  
Se ne stava seduto sulla sabbia, con il suo libro di racconti fantasy e i suoi occhiali verde acido calati sul naso.  
Mentre tiravo giù le serrande del chiringuito lo guardai: aveva la lettura imbronciata. La concentrazione gli disegnava un solco tra le sopracciglia e lo spingeva a mordersi involontariamente le labbra.  
«Hai finito? Dai che ho fame».  
Quando mi lasciai cadere vicino a lui, sollevò per un attimo gli occhi dalla pagina e tenne il segno con l'indice.  
I lampioni della strada illuminavano appena la battigia e gettavano una lunga ombra ai piedi del chiringuito. «Chiudi quel libro, Mocio, c’è poca luce per leggere, dai…»  
Lui posò il volumetto sulla sabbia e infilò due dita sotto le lenti degli occhiali per stropicciarsi le palpebre.  
Aveva gli occhi stanchi ma allegri. Era sempre così quando riusciva a leggere per molto tempo, indisturbato.  
«Signor sì, signore!», mormorò, sbadigliando.  
Quando ormai scese un silenzio pieno e denso e della pizza rimasero solo i bordi che non mangiavo mai, il vento soffiò più forte e la sabbia svolazzò tutt’intorno.  
Una nuvola di granelli mi finì dritta in bocca.  
Imprecai più volte, probabilmente anche in aramaico.  
France’ rise tenendosi la pancia mentre sputacchiavo e mi guardava con una linea di divertimento attorno agli occhi.  
Gli diedi del coglione a intervalli regolarissimi tra una risata e l’altra.  
All’improvviso decisi di alzarmi e raggiungere la riva, con la chiara intenzione di bagnare Francesco dalla testa ai piedi compreso quel cavolo di libro che si portava sempre dietro.  
Ma in due nanosecondi mi fu alle spalle, la maglia rossa –quella con la faccia di Bob Marley e una foglia di marijuana sullo sfondo- era irrimediabilmente zuppa e l’acqua di mare gli macchiava le lenti degli occhiali e gocciolava giù per i suoi incasinatissimi dreads.  
Mi passò un braccio attorno al collo e mi strofinò la mano chiusa a pugno tra i capelli neri.  
Quello era un altro dei modi che aveva France’ per dirmi ‘sono qua per te’.  
«E’ veramente tutto ok?», mi chiese, smettendo di giocare.  
Riflettei un attimo. Non mi andava di mentire davanti ai suoi occhi chiari e limpidi, da bambino.  
«Per ora sì. A fine estate ci penserò».  
A fine estate, mi dissi, le luci e i rumori si sarebbero spenti. A fine estate sarebbero tornati i dubbi, le indecisioni.  
A fine estate non avrei più potuto nascondermi al chiringuito.  
Non avrei potuto evitare di tornare nel monolocale vuoto di cui non avrei saputo come pagare affitto e bollette, non ci sarebbero più stati i fondi di mamma e papà e le lezioni noiose ma comode in facoltà.  
A fine estate sarebbero tornati a farsi vivi tutti i miei mostri.  
Ma non importava.  
Mentre ci pensavo, Mocio mi tirò una ciocca di capelli e se l’annodò tra le dita. «Non ti deprimere di nuovo. Qualcosa c’inventeremo. I Pirati vincono sempre».  
Lo guardai e pensai davvero di fidarmi di quello che diceva.  
Non c’era stata una volta che Mocio m’avesse lasciato da solo. Neppure quando alle superiori cominciò a girare la voce che mi piacessero _sia le fave che i piselli_. Dicevano proprio così.  
Mocio rispondeva che, in fatto di ortaggi, a loro dovevano proprio piacere le carote su per il…  
Non mi chiese mai nulla in proposito, penso lo sapesse già da tempo che sono bisessuale e che aspettasse solo che mi decidessi a parlarne apertamente.  
Un gioco di passaparola non fu il miglior modo per fare coming out, ma non mi dispiacque poi molto che a scuola ne parlassero tutti: mi avevano sollevato da ogni responsabilità.  
La parte difficile arrivò quando dovetti dirlo a casa.  
Mia sorella, all’epoca una diciassettenne totalmente _pazza_ , diventò euforica all’idea di poter parlare con me del culo dei ragazzi.  
Una settimana dopo mi propose di stilare una classifica dei VIP _maschi_ che in assoluto avrei voluto vedere nudi dal vivo.  
Sospettavo che Adriana non fosse normale, ma questi livelli di follia erano comici.  
Mia madre si pietrificò sulla sedia e mi disse che avrebbe imparato a capirmi di nuovo.  
Fu una frase che mi colpì molto: scoprire che sono bisessuale significava per lei dover conoscere una parte di me che era rimasta all’ombra.  
Significava solo aggiungere un tassello al puzzle, non mettere in discussione l’intero disegno.  
Ci volle comunque un po’ perché si abituasse all’idea.  
Mio padre invece disse di aver bisogno di una boccata d’aria, quella sera, e non tornò prima che fossero passate tre ore.  
Non mi rivolse la parola per una settimana, finché Mocio non bussò alla porta di casa nostra.  
Con il suo meraviglioso tatto disse ai miei che adesso dovevano stare in guardia dal doppio della popolazione e che lui comunque avrebbe preso indistintamente a calci nel sedere chiunque avesse avuto voglia di rompermi le scatole, uomo o donna che fosse.  
«Mocio, non ti mettere a custodire il mio fiore di gioventù».  
Inaspettatamente a mio padre venne da ridere.  
Non riuscì ad accettare del tutto la cosa, ma ricominciò a chiedermi di passargli il pane a tavola. E fu un buon inizio.  
Subito dopo France’ si fece serio e mi sussurrò che avrei dovuto perdere la verginità due volte. «Avanti e dietro, bello mio. Hai _bisogno_ che io difenda il tuo onore».  
Più volte avevo messo a dura prova il rapporto con la mia famiglia e sempre, ogni volta, c’era stato France’ a ricordarmi come andare avanti.  
Era un porto sicuro, su questo non c’erano dubbi., pensai guardandolo.  
In un momento imprecisato dopo esser tornati sulla sabbia, bagnati e stanchi, Mocio sbadigliò ancora e lentamente posò la testa sulle mie gambe. Fece una smorfia quando gli occhiali gli scivolarono giù per il naso.  
Avremmo dovuto tornare a casa, farci una doccia e riposarci, ma quella sera non ne avevo voglia.  
Quella sera sarebbe stato meglio restare là, sull’isola.  
Nel nostro _Paradise_.  
   
   
L’alba si allungò silenziosa e placida sulla scogliera e sulle increspature dell’acqua. Non sapevo quando, ma ci eravamo addormentati sulla spiaggia, con i vestiti e i capelli pieni di sabbia.  
Mocio sembrava un naufrago: il bermuda rigato di bianco dalla salsedine, la maglia ancora umida. Respirava rumorosamente a bocca aperta, con un braccio premuto sugli occhi. Pensai che i suoi dreads sarebbero stati per sempre pieni zeppi delle conchiglie del Paradise.  
Aveva dormito tutta la notte appoggiato alle mie gambe. Mi tirai su piano, cercando di non svegliarlo, ma non ci riuscii.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra secche, imprecò a bassa voce: il suo telefono trillava.  
Era sua madre a chiamare.  
Era una donna difficile: era apprensiva in modo ossessivo col suo unico figlio e da quando Mocio era andato a vivere da solo non faceva altro che chiamarlo venti volte al giorno con delle scuse banali. France’ non rispondeva neppure alla metà delle sue telefonate.  
Anche quella volta rifiutò la chiamata sibilando «che palle». Si alzò lentamente, passandosi le mani sulla faccia e stiracchiandosi.  
Eravamo in uno stato pietoso.  
«Non hai turno stamattina, vero?», mi chiese con gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno.  
Mocio aveva la _faccia da Peter Pan_ , come gli dicevo sempre: sembrava ancora un bambino, specialmente appena alzato.    
«No», gli dissi sorridendo.  
   
   
Andammo a casa sua con quel motorino rosso che lui aveva chiamato Mosca per il rumore che faceva il motore sull’asfalto.  
Sua madre ci aprì la porta con una maschera di terrore sul viso. _Francesco ma dove sei stato tutta la notte? Ma perché non m’hai chiamata? Tu vuoi farmi morire di crepacuore!_  
Mangiammo latte e biscotti seduti al tavolo della cucina. In tv davano Dragon Ball.  
«Oddio, lo fanno ancora adesso?», dissi contento alzando il volume.  
Mocio ingoiò una cucchiaiata di quella pappina di biscotti sciolti che lui chiamava ‘zuppa di latte’ e annuì serissimo: «C’è ancora qualcuno sano di mente, alla Mediaset.»  
Mi lanciò una maglia e dei pantaloncini per cambiarmi e a turno sparimmo nel bagno per rimetterci in sesto. Mocio ci mise un’infinità come al solito.  
Seduto al tavolo mentre aspettavo che si desse una mossa, mi accorsi che il suo cellulare stava vibrando proprio vicino al mio gomito.  
Lo schermo s’illuminò mostrando automaticamente l’sms appena arrivato.  
   
 _Da: Betta_  
 _Allora gliel’hai detto o no? Ieri sera hai avuto un sacco di tempo._  
   
Era chiaro che parlasse di me e a questo punto ero piuttosto curioso di sapere cosa, esattamente, Mocio dovesse dirmi.  
Francesco entrò in cucina e si bloccò mentre si stava infilando una t-shirt, trovandomi a sbirciare lo schermo del suo telefono.  
Si passò una mano tra i dreads bagnati quando lesse anche lui, era imbarazzato.  
«Non volevo sbirciare», dissi confusamente.  
Rise, nascondendo la faccia dietro un braccio sollevato. «Dai, Miche’, chi se ne frega se leggi. Dovevo parlarti di una cosa, ma ieri non mi sembrava il momento più adatto».  
Mi accigliai, guardandolo. «Ok, non importa. Dimmelo adesso».  
Mi fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo in camera sua, armeggiò con la tasca di uno dei suoi jeans e recuperò sigarette e accendino e si sporse dalla finestra.  
Mi guardava di sottecchi tra una boccata di fumo e l’altra. Era pensieroso.  
«Hai presente Giulio?», mi chiese.  
Ci pensai su, ma non mi venne in mente nessuno. «Giulio chi?»  
«Oh, sveglia, Michi», rise, passandomi la sigaretta. «Giulio Mieli, il nostro compagno di classe alle superiori».  
Annuii; Giulio era un ragazzetto con un bel po’ di problemi di acne e di socializzazione, ci ronzava sempre attorno. Non avevamo mai parlato molto io e lui, invece Mocio, rappresentante di classe sempre attento ai problemi di tutti, ci aveva scambiato più di quattro chiacchiere.  
Lo sentii sospirare. «E’ in Spagna. Suo padre è il direttore di una nuova testata. Mi hanno proposto di andare lì quest’estate e guardarmi un po’ intorno. Avrò qualche problema con la lingua, ma potrei fare uno di quei corsi gratuiti…».  
La partenza era prevista per gli inizi di Luglio e il ritorno era da destinarsi in base agli impegni universitari di Francesco. Lo fissai attentamente: questa era per lui un’occasione enorme, desiderava da sempre fare un’esperienza fuori dall’Italia e per di più sarebbe stato agevolato dalle conoscenze di Giulio e suo padre.  
«Lo sapevo da un po’,» continuò «ma non trovavo il modo per dirtelo con tutto il casino che stai affrontando con i tuoi».  
Ero contento per lui, sinceramente, ma Mocio era probabilmente spaventato dalla mia ipotetica reazione. Mi guardava come se si aspettasse che iniziassi ad abbaiargli contro, ma non avrei mai potuto farlo.  
Non ero arrabbiato, davvero, ma... Sapevo che se si fosse sistemato in Spagna sarebbe tornato sempre più raramente e, per quanto potessimo impegnarci per vederci, la nostra amicizia ne avrebbe irrimediabilmente risentito.  
Si sarebbe sfilacciata almeno un po’, non potevo negarlo.  
Noi, che eravamo abituati a vivere praticamente in simbiosi, che dividevamo spazi e tempi sin da piccoli, che negli ultimi due anni avevamo fatto milioni di viaggi in treno e in autobus ogni qual volta le nostre facoltà ce lo avevano permesso, stavamo per allontanarci… sarebbe stato strano non averlo intorno.  
Strano e triste.  
Gli diedi un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla, là dove sapevo esserci un tatuaggio tribale grande come una moneta. France’ l’aveva fatto il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno, aveva messo da parte un bel gruzzolo di soldi dopo mesi di risparmi e vendita sottobanco di temi svolti, appunti.  
Il tredici Marzo di tre anni prima bigiammo e prendemmo un autobus che ci avrebbe portati in centro.  
Mocio rise per tutta la seduta e il tatuatore lo guardò più volte come se fosse uno spostato. E non aveva tutti i torti.  
Passammo la giornata a zonzo per la città e la settimana successiva in punizione nelle rispettive case.  
Per parlarci accendevamo a notte fonda il pc e subito dopo cancellavamo intere chat di Messenger, come se fossimo spie russe in missione segreta.  
Il ricordo diventò più amaro in quel momento, ma gli sorrisi comunque. «Andrà benone, Mocio, ne sono convinto», mi guardò con un’espressione da cucciolo bastonato che mi fece ridere. «Eddai che non stai mica andando al patibolo!»  
‘Sta volta fu il suo turno di abbassare la testa sulla mia spalla e io gli tirai scherzosamente un dread. Lo chiamavo Mocio, ma in realtà adoravo quei capelli. E il suo tatuaggio. France’ rappresentava tutto il coraggio che io avrei voluto racimolare da qualche parte.  
Guardai il suo profilo farsi un po’ duro e finimmo di fumare la sigaretta così, spalla a spalla.


	2. 2

"Forse è perché sorrido fuori tempo,  
non riesco ad adattarmi e galleggiare,  
perso dentro guai di cui non provo  
neanche più a trovare un senso.  
Ti cerco e vedo le tue mani allontanarsi  
alla deriva delle cose che non ho."  
( **Cose che non ho** , Subsonica)  
   
   
   
Dopo una settimana le cose si complicarono: la situazione in casa mia era diventata quasi gelida. Mio padre mi guardava come se fossi una totale delusione, probabilmente avevo ucciso a sassate quella poca stima che aveva di me.  
Mia madre invece mi chiese più volte se avessi pensato bene alle conseguenze che mi aspettavano in seguito alla decisione di abbandonare gli studi. Era sempre stata più comprensiva di quanto sembrasse e spesso era lei a trattenere la rabbia di mio padre e a trasformarla in un debole lamento.  
‘Sta volta non c’era verso che ci riuscisse purtroppo.  
Ero appena tornato dal Paradise, una sera, quando entrando in camera mia trovai mia sorella Adriana accucciata nel mio letto che sfogliava i miei vecchi quaderni delle superiori.  
Mi sfilai le scarpe da ginnastica gettandomele alle spalle e mi stesi accanto a lei, stropicciando le lenzuola di Star Wars che amavo alla follia.  
Stava ridacchiando.  
Chissà che cavolo aveva trovato tra quegli appunti scritti male.  
«Cosa ridi?», le chiesi curioso.  
«Niente, niente» posò il quaderno sul pavimento e si girò su un fianco con il viso vicino al mio. «Mamma e papà stanno facendo gli stupidi» disse con una certa rabbia.  
Sospirai. «Adri, non parlare così. Non sono un figlio… facile da gestire» risposi con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Per quanto non mi piacesse essere sul piede di guerra contro i miei genitori, il fatto di aver preso da me la decisione di abbandonare l’università mi aveva fatto riscoprire un certo gusto per la libertà di scelta.  
Mi sentivo sollevato e piacevolmente _leggero, nel vestito migliore. Senza andata né ritorno, senza destinazione_ , come avrebbe detto Liga.  
Da lì in avanti avrei potuto costruire qualcosa che mi piacesse sul serio, se solo mi fossi impegnato davvero.  
Adriana si spostò una lunga ciocca di capelli neri esattamente quanto i miei dagli occhi e mi sorrise. «Per me sei stato tanto coraggioso» si fermò un attimo a riflettere con un’espressione concentrata, battendosi l’indice sul labbro inferiore. «Pensa se anche io decidessi di non frequentare l’università! Oddio, ci leverebbero l’eredità!»  
Scoppiammo a ridere tirando indietro la testa. Mia sorella adorava essere una ribelle, le dava una gran soddisfazione l’idea di poter fare esattamente il contrario di ciò che la gente si aspettava da lei e in questo, devo ammetterlo, avevo gran parte della responsabilità in qualità di fratello maggiore.  
Non ero stato un grande esempio di obbedienza.  
Lei era il mio piccolo cucciolo di grizzly: il viso tenero come il musetto di un peluche e l’anima grintosa e indomabile.  
La donna perfetta.  
Parlammo a lungo del mio desiderio di mettere su una mostra fotografica tutta mia, un giorno. Avrei voluto frequentare un corso, andare in giro per il mondo a fotografare angoli sconosciuti, volti visti di sfuggita, mani anonime.  
Mi chiese di vedere le mie segretissime fotografie e io accettai perché non le avrei mai potuto negare nulla.  
A quindici anni Mocio mi regalò una macchina fotografica istantanea a pellicole autosviluppanti, una Polaroid originale. Con quella scattai le prime fotografie in assoluto.  
Passai settimane a ringraziarlo e lui a maledirsi perché da quel giorno non mi staccai da quell’aggeggio neppure per un secondo.  
Dovunque andassi, la mia fidata Polaroid immortalava ogni immagine che mi colpiva.  
Ricordo che mi piaceva tanto perché catturava in un secondo quello che vedevo e me lo restituiva in qualcosa di concreto che avrei potuto tenere per sempre.  
A quindici anni mi sembrava una magia ineguagliabile. Come avevo fatto a smettere di pensarci?  
In seguito misi da parte un gruzzolo per una macchina fotografica professionale, ma credo che le mie foto migliori resteranno per sempre quelle stampate dalla mia prima Instant Camera.  
Fu strano riprendere in mano la vecchia scatola di scarpe in cui avevo conservato le pellicole, non le ricordavo tutte e rivederle fu una sorpresa. Dentro c’era ancora la mia Polaroid.  
Soffiammo via un po’ di polvere e cominciammo a guardar le fotografie ad una ad una: molti scatti ritraevano angoli della nostra città, il cortile del mio liceo, i miei amici del calcetto posizionati come la Nazionale Italiana, gli scogli del lido Paradise, una tempesta invernale.  
Un attimo dopo mi voltai a guardare mia sorella: aveva un sorriso dolcissimo e gli occhi lucidi, come se fosse commossa.  
«Cos’hai là?» le chiesi ridendo.  
Lei mi mostrò lentamente la fotografia: c’eravamo io e Mocio, stretti in un abbraccio. Sotto c’era la data della fine degli esami di stato e, in basso a sinistra, nella scrittura storta e scarabocchiata di Francesco, la dicitura:  
I Pirati vincono sempre se sono insieme.  
Mi vergognai ad ammetterlo a me stesso, ma il cuore mi si strinse così forte che potevo sentirlo battere con forza contro il petto.  
Mi sarebbe mancato, quell’idiota.  
Qualche giorno prima avevo raccontato ad Adriana che Francesco sarebbe partito e in un moto di pazzia lei aveva sospirato che la nostra bromance si sarebbe trasformata in una romance, prima o poi.  
Non sapevo assolutamente di che diavolo stesse parlando, ma m’inquietò non poco.  
Nei giorni successivi Mocio venne di tanto in tanto al chiringuito, continuò a rubare l’ananas, i pinoli e le noci dalle insalate che preparava Betta e mi chiese spesso che cosa ne avrei fatto della mia vita sociale dopo la sua partenza.  
«Sarà molto più tranquilla, Mocio», gli risposi ridendo.  
Peccato che sarebbe stata un po’ troppo tranquilla, sarebbe diventata irrimediabilmente piatta. Avevo molti conoscenti, ma mi ero abituato a mantenere in superficie quasi tutti i rapporti con i miei coetanei, non avevo mai cercato un altro confidente, un altro deficiente che mi facesse da compagno di giochi.  
C’era sempre stato Mocio.  
Avrei stretto i denti, mi dissi, non c’era molto altro che potessi fare e poi Francesco aveva davvero bisogno di ‘andare a fare un giro fuori dal cortile’, come definiva i viaggi fuori dall’Italia.  
   
   
Fu un pomeriggio in cui la gente cominciava ad affollare in modo bestiale la spiaggia, che Betta cercò di dirmi qualcosa che non afferrai per bene, probabilmente.  
Mocio ci stava dando una mano sistemando i tavoli sulla pedana di legno e io ero impegnato a sistemare i gelati nei frigoriferi, quando Betta mi si avvicinò con uno sguardo da brivido.  
Non l’avevo mai vista così… arrabbiata? Delusa? Frustrata?  
«Si può sapere quanti anni hai?»  
Sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte e mi chiesi ripetutamente se avessi per caso preso una botta in testa, perché non riuscivo a capire che cavolo fosse successo. «In che senso?»  
«Oddio, Michele! Sei veramente impossibile. Non fai lo scemo, lo sei veramente! Francesco parte fra tre giorni, lo sai».  
Continuai a guardarla confusamente. Certo che lo sapevo, erano giorni che non facevo altro che chiedermi cosa avrei potuto regalargli per augurargli buon viaggio.  
Alla fine avevo pensato ad una cosa talmente stupida che gli sarebbe piaciuta.  
«Sì che lo so».  
«E pensi di darti una mossa a fare qualcosa o aspetti che la vita ti passi addosso come un tram?»  
Se ne tornò nel retro del locale sbuffando pesantemente.  
Certo che era strana, questa ragazzetta.  
La sua cotta colossale, o quello che era, stava per andarsene in Spagna e sfogava tutta la sua frustrazione su di me con degli sproloqui insensati.  
Mi voltai verso l’esterno del chiringuito, dove Mocio stava passando uno strofinaccio su tavoli e sedie, come se guardarlo potesse darmi qualche indizio per comprendere le parole di Betta, ma ciò che ottenni fu di ricevere lo straccio in faccia, mentre Francesco gridava come una checca:  
«Brutto pervertito, smettila di guardarmi il sedere!»  
Scoppiai a ridere. «Ti piacerebbe!»  
Francesco mi fece il medio, salvo poi leccarselo in quello che doveva essere un riferimento sessuale.  
«Cazzone», bisbigliai, passandomi le mani in faccia.  
   
La sera prima della partenza di Mocio organizzammo una piccola festa privata al Paradise dopo la chiusura del chiringuito.  
Betta si offrì di prepararci i drink e io portai le penne, il sugo, il tonno e le olive nere. Cucinammo tutti insieme e finimmo per scuocere la pasta, ma fu divertente.  
Francesco sentenziò che avremmo dovuto fare il bagno di mezzanotte, se io e Betta volevamo dimostrare di non essere due scialbe mammolette.  
Non finì neppure di pronunciare quelle parole che mi ero già sfilato la camicia e correvo verso la riva. Mocio mi seguì subito, impattò contro la mia schiena e finimmo per rotolarci in acqua nel tentativo di buttare sotto la testa l’uno dell’altro.  
«Dai, Betta! Non fare la donna senza palle!», urlò Francesco, sbracciandosi.  
Mi presi un momento per osservare quella ragazza dai capelli rosa cicca improbabilmente cotta del mio migliore amico, lo guardava in modo adorante e mi chiesi come fosse possibile che Mocio non se ne fosse reso conto.  
Ma l’indomani sarebbe partito e anche se avessi provato a fargli aprire gli occhi sull’intera situazione, ogni sforzo sarebbe stato inutile.  
Mia madre mi diceva sempre che il destino ti viene a cercare, così pensai che se davvero fossero stati destinati a stare insieme, al ritorno di Mocio le cose sarebbero andate al loro posto.  
Ci asciugammo al vento fresco e finimmo per dormire sulle sdraio che avevamo diligentemente sistemato sulla piattaforma fuori dal chiringuito.  
Prima di addormentarmi pensai confusamente che il Paradise non sarebbe stato lo stesso da quel momento in poi.  
   
Il pomeriggio successivo accompagnai Mocio all’aeroporto con la macchina di mio padre.  
Quando arrivammo lì davanti, accostai un attimo e feci segno a Francesco di aspettare. Dal cofano dell’auto presi il suo regalo e tornai a sedermi al posto guida.  
Gli passai un pacchetto anonimo con un grosso _grazie_ scritto in cima, vidi le labbra di Mocio contrarsi.  
Non avevo bisogno di specificare per cosa lo stessi ringraziando esattamente. Grazie delle cazzate fatte insieme, di essere cresciuto vicino a me e di avermi fatto crescere a mia volta.  
Grazie di esserci stato e di essere abbastanza coraggioso da andare via per seguire una passione.  
Grazie di essere un modello per me, probabilmente.  
«Dai aprilo» gli dissi sbrigativamente, guardando davanti a me. Non mi fidavo molto di me stesso e della mia voce in quel momento. Sentivo solo un grosso nodo in gola che bruciava e pulsava e non riuscivo a buttarlo giù.  
Sentii Francesco trafficare con la carta e poi più nulla.  
Dentro il pacco c’era un moleskine verde edizione limitata con una citazione stampata in alto a destra:  
   
Every little thing is gonna be alright.  
Bob Marley.  
   
All’interno c’avevo messo la fotografia che mia sorella Adriana aveva trovato nella mia scatola dei ricordi.  
Mi voltai e, per la prima volta in nove anni di amicizia vergognosamente viscerale, lo vidi commosso. Mi guardò negli occhi come se volesse dire qualcosa e fosse profondamente frustrato perché non ci riusciva.  
Per levarlo dall’impaccio o forse per un po’ di sano egoismo lo abbracciai e gli diedi qualche pugno giocoso dietro la schiena.  
Non sapevo che dirgli e non me ne preoccupai.  
Non c’era nessuno in quella macchina, avremmo potuto fare le femminucce per un po’ e nessuno ne avrebbe mai avuto le prove.  
«Ma vattene, mi stai facendo diventare uno stupido sentimentale!», mi disse con la bocca premuta sulla mia spalla.  
Strinse un po’ più forte la stoffa della mia maglia tra le dita, prima di lasciarmi andare.  
Lo guardai imboccare il corridoio del gate con il suo trolley verde acido come gli occhiali da vista e il moleskine stretto sotto il braccio dove prima aveva sempre tenuto il suo adorato libro di racconti fantasy.  
Uscii correndo dall’aeroporto e non tornai a casa.  
Puntai dritto al Paradise anche se Tonio mi aveva concesso il giorno libero. Aiutai Betta senza parlare per tutto il tempo.  
Da qualche parte dentro di me mi dissi che ero un tantino egoista: la ragazza invaghita del mio migliore amico era con ogni probabilità triste quanto me e non le avevo rivolto neppure un’occhiata.  
Non me ne importava, sinceramente.  
Avevo solo voglia che quella brutta sensazione di angoscia si scollasse da me. Mi dissi che già dall’indomani sarebbe andata meglio, mi ero solo lasciato coinvolgere un po’ troppo dal clima malinconico degli arrivederci, ma da domani sarebbe tornato tutto tranquillo.  
Avrei avuto il mio lavoro a tenermi occupato e forse la mia vita sociale sarebbe stata piatta, ma sarei rimasto al chiringuito fino a notte per migliorare le feste degli altri e in qualche modo avrei potuto sentirmi parte della spensieratezza altrui.  
   
   
Le settimane passarono come carriarmati: pesanti e rumorose. Ma quel caos non riusciva a colmare neppure per un attimo il silenzio che sentivo ronzarmi fastidiosamente dentro.  
Non facevo altro che svegliarmi all’alba, correre al Paradise, ammazzarmi di fatica per giornate intere e tornare a casa sfatto e sudato senza neppure avere la forza di infilarmi nella doccia.  
Mio padre continuava ad ignorarmi e mia madre mi chiedeva di dargli tempo.  
L’unica con cui riuscivo a parlare era Adriana che, a parte qualche sprazzo di simpatia non richiesta in cui diceva che probabilmente stavo soffrendo per la mancanza del mio amore, mi stava davvero vicina.  
Una sera bussò alla mia camera e senza aspettare il permesso entrò e si sedette sul pavimento, con la schiena contro il letto su cui ero sdraiato con le cuffie cacciate nelle orecchie.  
Allungò una mano per tirarmi via l’auricolare e si morse le labbra, riflettendo.  
«Mi presteresti per un po’ la tua vecchia Polaroid?»  
Annuii distrattamente senza prestarle troppa attenzione. Era vecchia, probabilmente non aveva più neppure una pellicola, ma se proprio voleva tenersela…  
In un secondo mi ricordai che Mocio chiamava quella macchinetta Bezzy. Non sapevo più perché, ma il fatto di averlo ricordato proprio in quel momento m’infastidii.  
Sbuffai infilandomi di nuovo a forza gli auricolari e alzai al massimo il volume del mio mp3.  
Una mattina delle tante –avevo perso il conto dei giorni come sempre in estate- mi svegliai e uscendo dalla mia camera ebbi la netta impressione di aver avuto un’allucinazione.  
Avevo visto Betta nella mia cucina, seduta al tavolo con mia sorella.  
Impossibile.  
«Betta, dobbiamo fare qualcosa», sentii dire ad Adriana.  
Tornai sui miei passi e mi sporsi nella stanza.  
Che cazzo ci faceva Betta a casa mia?  
«Ma buongiorno, bell’addormentato!» strillò mia sorella con una potenza vocale che raggiungeva all’incirca i ventimila decibel.  
Mi grattai la nuca in pieno stato confusionale.  
Poi mi ricordai che dalla tenera età di dieci anni avevo la sanissima abitudine di dormire, estate e inverno, in boxer. E nient’altro.  
«Cazzo!»  
Corsi in camera mia tra le risate generali, m’infilai una tuta in tutta fretta e tornai in cucina per versarmi una tazza di caffè.  
«Betta», sbadigliai, «che ci fai qua?»  
Lei e mia sorella si lanciarono uno sguardo che nel loro modo di comunicare dovette essere molto eloquente perché cambiarono espressione in sincrono.  
«Ehm, sono venuta a scambiare due chiacchiere con Adriana!»  
«Da quando conosci Adriana?»  
«Da quando non ti fai i cazzi tuoi? Dai, muoviti che andiamo insieme al lido».  
La guardai con sospetto ma decisi di non avere la forza per poter fare altre domande o scavare di più nelle loro faccende. Mi limitai a ciabattare verso il bagno.  
Alle mie spalle un grido. «Michele, ma sei un porco. Smettila di grattarti le palle, ci sono due ragazze!»  
   
   
Avevo preso l’abitudine, in quei giorni, di tenere il cellulare a portata di mano anche al chiringuito. Mocio mi scriveva tutte le volte che ne aveva l’occasione e mi faceva piacere riuscire a scambiarci due chiacchiere per qualche minuto.  
   
 _(10.30): Sappi che il moleskine è ancora immacolato. Non riesco a scriverci su. È come imbrattarlo, cazzo!_  
   
Digitai la risposta ridacchiando.  
   
 _(10.30): Guarda che te l’ho regalato perché t’ispirasse, non perché ti facesse venire il blocco dello scrittore, imbecille.  
   
(10.31): Lo so. Sei un romanticone. <3_  
   
Continuai a lavare piatti e bicchieri più in fretta possibile, mi guardai intorno per capire quanti clienti ci fossero da servire.  
Solo due, volevano un paio di ghiaccioli.  
Serviti, battuta in cassa, via.  
   
 _(10.33): Come va, da quelle parti, Mocio?  
   
(10.33): Me la cavo bene. A parte la lingua. Oggi ho chiesto al bar una lampada da tavolo invece che un succo. Ma qui la prendono sul ridere, mi sembra che siano tutti cazzoni come me!  
   
(10. 34): Sembra un posto ganzo!  
   
(10.35): Lo è. Ci vuoi venire?  
   
(10.35): Sì, ‘spetta che mi faccio prestare i soldi da zio Paperone! Fammi delle foto, semmai.  
 _  
Un’altra ondata di clienti si riversò al chiringuito e io mollai a malincuore il cellulare sotto il bancone per dedicarmici.  
Betta mi guardava di sottecchi mentre riempivo bicchierini su bicchierini di mousse al caffè e granite e mentre servivo gelati.  
Sbagliavo quattro ordini su tre e dovetti scusarmi ripetutamente.  
Che cavolo mi succedeva?  
Irritata, Betta mi tirò per un braccio e sibilò: «Ci sei? Dove cavolo hai la testa?»  
«Sì, okay, ora ci sono».  
«No, ce la faccio da sola. Prenditi una pausa».  
Annuii più volte e feci per andare nel retro del locale quando Betta mi richiamò.  
«Ohi, Michi?»  
«Mmh?»  
«Toh. Parlargli e ripigliati. Salutalo da parte mia» mi passò il cellulare con un’espressione fintamente dura, ma da qualche parte intravedevo l’ombra di un sorriso.  
Mi sedetti su una sedia nel retro del chiringuito e sospirai più volte passandomi le mani sul viso. Okay, ero decisamente fuori fase, questo l’avrebbe capito chiunque.  
Lo schermo s’illuminò tra le mie mani.  
Su whatsapp avevo un messaggio non ancora visualizzato.  
   
 _(10.37): Non fare il coglione. Non devi chiedere soldi a nessuno. Se vuoi venire dillo e basta._  
   
E questo che voleva dire?  
Che avrei dovuto farmi pagare un biglietto per Madrid da Mocio?  
No, neanche morto.  
Faceva lo stagista laggiù, non navigava nell’oro, non poteva permetterselo.  
E io non sapevo che rispondergli.  
   
 _(10.45): Hai bisogno che io venga lì?_  
   
Francesco cominciò a digitare la risposta, poi cancellò tutto. Ripeté l’operazione un paio di volte tanto che cominciai a temere che fosse una di quelle occasioni in cui voleva dirmi qualcosa e invece proprio non ci riusciva.  
   
 _(10.48): Se vuoi.  
   
(10.48): Sei sicuro che sia tutto ok?  
   
(10.49): Massì, Miche’. Salutami Betta. Ci sentiamo, Pirata.  
   
(10.51): Ti saluta anche lei. Credo volesse chiedermi di mandarti un bacio o qualcosa del genere. ;) Ciao, Mocio.  
 _  
   
   
Quella sera al Paradise avremmo chiuso molto tardi: c’era una serata Tropical e registrammo un’affluenza da far girare la testa.  
Per l’occasione Tonio aveva ingaggiato un amico di suo figlio, Matteo mi pareva, per aiutarci con i drink. Era il tipo figo-da-paura alto e slanciato, dalla carnagione scura, uno di quelli per cui le ragazze si ubriacano pur di tornare venti volte al bancone.  
Probabilmente avrebbe fatto un certo effetto anche a me se non fosse stato che ero totalmente apatico e indifferente agli stimoli del mondo tutto.  
Dio, ero diventato noioso.  
C’era un’afa insopportabile quella sera e nonostante fossimo così vicini al mare era difficile respirare bene. La musica era altissima, la gente brilla, i ragazzi guardavano il culo alle ragazze urlando apprezzamenti non proprio raffinati…  
Era una di quelle feste a cui ero stato mille e mille volte, solo che adesso mi irritava in modo indicibile.  
Dopo il quarto giro di mojito, cominciammo un po’ a respirare.  
   
 _(22.17): Queste serate mi distruggono! Sono già sfatto!_  
   
Mentre digitavo il messaggio, Betta mi lanciò uno sguardo a metà tra l’esasperato e il divertito, servendo qualche boccale di birra.  
   
 _(22.19): Sei un vecchietto! Che c’è al Paradise stasera?  
   
(22.20): Serata Tropical. Ho preparato almeno un MILIONE di mojito.  
   
(22.20): Me ne fai uno? :(  
   
(22.21): Sì, te lo spedisco per posta._  
   
Alle mie spalle sentii dei sussurri divertiti.  
«Ma con chi chatta? La sua ragazza?»  
Simpaticissimo questo Matteo, non c’era che dire. Borbottai qualcosa che poteva voler dire “fottiti stronzo” ma anche “fatti i cazzi tuoi”.  
In effetti, poverino, non mi aveva fatto nulla di male, ma avevo instaurato un rapporto particolarmente morboso con il mio cellulare negli ultimi giorni e non riuscivo assolutamente a sopportare che qualcuno me lo facesse notare.  
   
 _(22.27): No, fatti un giro da ‘ste parti così vedi quanto è figa Madrid e mi prepari il mojito direttamente a casa._  
   
Rilessi due volte il messaggio con una strana inquietudine addosso. Bloccavo e sbloccavo lo schermo a intermittenza nella speranza di capire perché cavolo Francesco mi stesse chiedendo più e più volte di andare fin laggiù.  
Era forse una implicita richiesta d’aiuto?  
Un SOS?  
Speravo davvero che non fosse successo nulla.  
Persi troppo tempo a pensarci e alla fine non riuscii ad inviargli una risposta che dovetti tornare nel girone infernale degli ordini al banco.  
La serata Tropical si concluse verso le due del mattino con Matteo che risistemava le bottiglie di alcol negli scaffali e Betta che raccoglieva cocci di bicchieri andati in frantumi e cicche di sigarette.  
Il sottoscritto si occupava di pulire stoviglie e ripiani.  
«Allora io vado… ciao ragazzi», ci salutò Matteo dopo qualche minuto, affrettandosi verso il suo scooter con mio immenso piacere.  
Scese una calma stupenda e fresca che riuscì a sgomberarmi un po’ la mente.  
Respirai a fondo, soddisfatto di potermi godere un attimo di pace e silenzio.  
Betta mi sorrise e mentre insieme finivamo di rimettere tutto in ordine mi passò gli ultimi piatti e bicchieri.  
Si appoggiò accanto a me con uno straccio tra le mani pronta ad asciugare le stoviglie che stavo lavando.  
«Allora?» mi chiese dandomi una gomitata giocosa nel fianco.  
Mi accigliai. «Cosa?»  
«Come sta Francesco?»  
Scossi la testa ridendo e la guardai di sottecchi. «Il tuo pirata se la cava bene, piccola Betta».  
«A dire il vero quello che tuba con lui sei tu, Michi» mi prese in giro.  
«Ma dai!»  
«Scommetto che gli manchi. Quante volte ti ha già detto che vorrebbe tornare a casa o che tu fossi là?»  
La guardai sconcertato per qualche secondo, incapace di trovare una risposta pronta a quella battuta. Balbettai qualcosa d’incomprensibile anche a me stesso e poi rinunciai semplicemente ad avere l’ultima parola.  
   
   
Per tre giorni Mocio smise di scrivermi e io mi dissi che andava bene così, probabilmente era troppo impegnato in redazione per potersi permettere di mandarmi messaggini.  
Adriana sosteneva che stessi dando di matto, poi mi girai lanciandole un cuscino in faccia quando aggiunse in un sussurro “come una fidanzatina isterica”.  
Pensai un paio di volte di scrivergli o di lasciargli un messaggio stupido in segreteria, ma rinunciai, puntualmente la mia mente si svuotava e non avevo più nulla da dire.  
A tutto questo possiamo aggiungere il fatto che mia sorella continuava ad andare in giro a scattare istantanee con quella benedetta Polaroid, istantanee che nascondeva alla velocità della luce.  
Intanto mio padre cominciò a chiedermi cosa avrei voluto fare da quel momento in poi, quali fossero i miei piani per rimpiazzare l’università.  
Provai a spiegargli il mio punto di vista e non ci fu modo di spostarlo da quel trono su cui s’era accomodato anni addietro: con la fotografia non ci paghi la luce e il gas e neppure l’affitto di casa.  
Non mi stupii, ma fui comunque contento che avesse cercato un contatto con me.  
Persino mia madre sorrise intenerita quando mi vide dare una pacca sulla spalla di mio padre. Avremmo ricominciato a parlarci come sempre, anche se seduti sulle due sponde opposte del fiume. Si poteva pur sempre costruire un ponte.  
E uno dei miei problemi fu almeno in parte risolto. Ne rimaneva un altro però, quello che mi stava rendendo ridicolmente frustrato.  
Fu al quarto giorno di silenzio da parte di Mocio che mi decisi a battergli un colpo. Stava per caso evitando di scrivermi?  
   
 _(7.40): Olà, Pirata, come andiamo?_  
   
Non rispose.  
Per evitare di torturarmi troppo, mi precipitai al Paradise e lì trovai Betta stranamente immersa in una strana discussione con Matteo.  
Riuscii a cogliere frasi come “non capisco perché devi essere così diffidente nei miei confronti” e “che male c’è”. Guardai quel ragazzetto in un modo che voleva essere minaccioso almeno nelle mie intenzioni.  
Gironzolava un po’ troppo spesso là intorno, in quei giorni e se stava dando fastidio a Betta era davvero in cerca di grane.  
«Tutto ok?», chiesi vago, avvicinandomi.  
«Sì» rispose accigliata Betta. «Matteo stava andando via».  
Il ragazzo figo-ma-anche-no, come avevo iniziato a soprannominarlo, fece un cenno di saluto e si allontanò a testa bassa in quella che mi sembrava una chiara dimostrazione di sconfitta.  
«Gli hai dato un due di picche?»  
Betta soffiò via dalla fronte una ciocca rosa, infastidita dal caldo, da me, o dall’intera situazione. «No, non direi. Siamo usciti insieme un paio di volte», si fermò a riflettere.  
Rimasi stupito, non mi aspettavo che avesse iniziato a frequentare quel tizio. Stava cercando di dimenticare Mocio, era palese. «Non credevo ti piacessero ragazzi… del genere» constatai.  
«E che genere di ragazzi pensavi mi piacessero?»  
«Pensavo che il tuo tipo fosse Francesco!»  
Betta mi guardò a lungo, batté più volte le ciglia come se si aspettasse una conferma di ciò che le avevo appena detto e poi vidi la sua faccia contrarsi.  
Scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente tenendosi una mano sulla fronte.  
«Oddio, Michele, ma sei serio?»  
«Sì che sono serio, scema!» feci sconvolto.  
«Ma no! Non mi è mai piaciuto Francesco in… in quel senso, oddio!»  
Pensai che mi stesse mentendo a onor d’orgoglio, mi sembrava l’unica spiegazione logica.  
Lei dovette intuire i miei pensieri perché mi prese per le spalle e mi guardò dritto negli occhi. «Senti» mi disse seria, «tra me e Francesco non c’è mai stato altro se non amicizia. E mi devi credere non ci poteva proprio essere niente-niente tra me e lui. Davvero non hai capito?».  
La guardai confuso senza capire dove volesse andare a parare. «Okay, okay, non sono fatti miei!»  
Lei continuò a ridacchiare, andandosene e ripetendo “io e Francesco bella, questa”.  
Era una pazza. Una pazza incredibile.  
Ma non ebbi modo di pensare molto a questa storia: il telefono cominciò a vibrarmi nella tasca.  
   
 _(8.40): Finalmente ho scritto sul moleskine. Fammi i complimenti!  
   
(8.40): Bravo!_  
   
Inviai prima di fermarmi a pensare sul fatto che quella risposta risultasse ‘vagamente’ risentita.  
Avevo o non avevo già accettato il fatto che dopo la partenza l’amicizia tra me e Mocio avrebbe dovuto cambiare?  
   
 _(8.41): Ah-ah! Sei offeso!  
   
(8.42): Per cosa dovrei offendermi, Mocio?  
   
(8.42): Non ci siamo sentiti in questi giorni…  
   
(8.43): Ormai sei un uomo d’affari! Sarai impegnato, Pirata!  
   
(8.45): Già. Come te._  
   
Ah. Ottimo.  
Avevamo per caso iniziato a litigare tramite frecciatine non troppo velate? Era ridicolo.  
Stizzito, riposi il cellulare sotto al bancone e provai a non guardarlo ogni dieci minuti. Non avevo assolutamente intenzione di iniziare una discussione del tipo “avresti potuto scrivermi tu per primo”: oltre ad essere infantile in modo imbarazzante, mi sembrava quel genere di litigio che solitamente intraprendono i fidanzatini alle prime armi.  
E io avevo vent’anni e assolutamente nessun fidanzato.  
   
   
Giorni dopo successe qualcosa di assurdo, qualcosa di cui ancora adesso mi stupisco.  
Era da un po’ che mia sorella Adriana era strana… beh, più strana del solito comunque, ma niente avrebbe mai potuto lasciarmi capire quello che stava architettando.  
Entrai in camera mia, di ritorno dal lavoro, e vidi una piccola pila di fogli posata al centro della scrivania con un post-it verde in cima.  
 _Non farti troppe domande. Guarda come se tu fossi dietro l’obiettivo e non al centro dell’inquadratura.  
Adri._  
Era un gruzzolo di pellicole che doveva aver scattato lei nell’ultimo mese e mezzo: il soggetto di tutte quelle fotografie ero sempre e solo io.  
Ero abbandonato sul letto con gli auricolari nelle orecchie e gli occhi chiusi, poi in seduto al tavolo della cucina con lo sguardo vuoto, in alcune ero ancora in tenuta da lavoro prima di uscire di casa o subito dopo il mio rientro. Nell’ultima ero seduto per terra nella mia camera con il cellulare tra le mani.  
Adriana mi aveva chiesto di guardare quelle pellicole come se fossi dietro l’obiettivo e ci provai.  
In ognuna di quelle foto vedevo una persona dall’espressione triste, tranne in uno scatto. L’ultimo.  
Lì seduto per terra, mentre leggevo uno dei messaggi di Mocio –poteva essere solo lui, non mi scriveva nessun altro-, ero allegro.  
Cosa stava cercando di dirmi, mia sorella?  
Che mi mancava Francesco? Voleva che ammettessi quanto mi mancava?  
Dietro l’ultima fotografia c’era un’altra nota.  
   
 _Michi, tu hai bisogno di una macchina fotografica per mettere a fuoco ciò che ami.  
Hai cominciato a farlo da quando Francesco ti ha regalato questa benedetta Polaroid.  
Hai fotografato il posto che più ti piace, la città in cui sei nato, i tuoi amici, e la tua persona preferita.  
C’è ancora una pellicola che non hai visto, l’ultima. L’ho trovata in fondo alla tua scatola.  
Metti a fuoco, Michi._  
   
Presi l’ultima fotografia. Era mal ridotta, ingiallita, i toni della pellicola erano sfocati.  
Eppure mi sembrò bellissima.  
Era una foto che avevo scattato io a Francesco, avevamo quindici anni. Non aveva ancora il suo mocio in testa, ma stava guardando il mare dritto davanti a sé, avevo inquadrato di nascosto il suo profilo.  
Mi ricordai immediatamente perché avevo voluto fare quella fotografia: quella determinazione che vidi nei suoi occhi chiari e quel mezzo sorriso compiaciuto sulla sua faccia mi avevano fatto sentire… bene. Mi erano piaciuti e non avevano mai smesso di farlo.  
Ripensai alle parole di mia sorella: “hai bisogno di una macchina fotografica per mettere a fuoco ciò che… ami”.  
Forse non c’erano molte altre spiegazioni a quello che avevo provato nell’ultimo mese, anche se avevo cercato di negarlo a me stesso.  
L’agitazione per la sua partenza, la paura di perderlo, la frustrazione nel dover affrontare da solo cose che avevo sempre fatto insieme a lui, insieme a Mocio.  
Persino il bicchiere che avevo rotto guardandolo insieme a Betta mi sembrò un tassello importante da inserire nel disegno del puzzle.  
Ripensai velocemente a Betta, alle volte in cui l’avevo vista parlare con Francesco, alle volte in cui guardava lui… lui e me, insieme.  
“Davvero non hai capito?” mi aveva detto; no, non avevo capito.  
Ero un imbecille.  
Come se i segni messi insieme non fossero abbastanza per darmi una svegliata, il cellulare cominciò a vibrarmi nella tasca.  
Tipico.  
   
 _(22.45): Mocio ti ha inviato un’immagine.  
(22.45): Giochi?_  
   
Aveva fotografato una pagina del Moleskine su cui aveva disegnato una tabella per giocare all’impiccato. Le lettere che mi aveva dato per indizio erano la “n” e la “c”.  
Non avevo molto su cui riflettere.  
Digitai in fretta la risposta.  
   
 _(22.46): Mi manchi anche tu, Frà._  
   
Passai tutta la notte a chiedermi come cavolo avessi fatto a nascondere a me stesso quello che provavo per il mio migliore amico e, soprattutto, come avrei fatto a mettere tutto da parte adesso che mi appariva così chiaro e limpido.  
Ringhiai rigirandomi nel letto e schiacciando la faccia contro il cuscino.  
Mi sentivo drammaticamente dentro un grosso, gigantesco cliché. Tutto quello che io e Mocio avevamo sempre odiato –la banalità, la prevedibilità, gli schemi-, tutto adesso mi stava intrappolando.  
Ma, così come quando qualcuno mise in giro la voce che fossi bisessuale e quando avevo deciso di lasciare l’università, sentivo nello stomaco una strana sensazione di libertà e leggerezza.  
Ammettere la verità mi rendeva più sereno, ma mi faceva sentire anche terribilmente in colpa.  
Non avrei mai potuto rovinare la mia amicizia con Francesco.  
 _Mai_.  
Che cavolo avrei dovuto fare?


	3. 3

"You're the wind at my back,  
you're the courage I lack.  
But you live your life like a war,  
what are you fighting for?  
Your touch is the water  
that gives and takes away.  
So I wait in the gutter  
for another rainy day."  
( **The middle ground** , Vertical Horizon)  
   
   
   
Due giorni dopo quella pazza serata in cui mia sorella aveva fortunatamente deciso di diventare il mio personale Cupido, capii di aver bisogno necessariamente di sfogarmi con lei.  
O, in alternativa, ucciderla per avermi costretto ad ammettere un sentimento latente che avremmo semplicemente potuto lasciar marcire là dov’era stato fino a quel momento.  
Quando entrai in camera sua con gli occhi lucidi, lei mi spiegò finalmente che diavolo volesse dire passare da una _bromance_ a una _romance_. Mi lasciai sfuggire una smorfia.  
«Sei cotto di lui da sempre, Michi! Ci è voluto una vita per fartelo ammettere!»  
Mi sedetti sul suo letto in preda al panico cercando di asciugare le mie mani sudate sui jeans. «C’è solo un problema, Adri. È una cosa a senso unico, capisci? Sono una sorta di friendzonato e avrei tanto, ma proprio _tanto_ preferito rimanere nella mia ignoranza!»  
Quell’insensibile mostro dal cuore di pietra che era mia sorella scoppiò sguaiatamente a ridere, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento per trovarsi faccia a faccia con me.  
«Sei veramente un imbranato, Michele. Non hai capito niente dall’inizio di questa storia».  
Mi mise sotto il naso il suo cellulare, sullo schermo apparvero tutte le conversazioni che aveva avuto con Betta negli ultimi due anni.  
A quanto pareva erano amiche e io non ne sapevo un accidenti.  
Lessi solo alcuni messaggi, quelli che riguardavano prettamente me e Mocio e cominciai ad avvertire la bruciante voglia di correre a nascondermi da qualche parte.  
«E’ Francesco a sentirsi in friendzone», sbuffò Adriana come se stesse raccontando ovvietà. «Non riusciva a spiegarti che da quando hai ammesso di essere bisessuale ha cominciato a provare una certa invidia per il modo disinvolto in cui vivevi la tua sessualità…» ci pensò per un secondo «sempre che tu ne abbia una, ovvio. Betta ha intuito qualcosa quando ha iniziato a lavorare con te e vi vedeva insieme. Frà si è confidato con lei.» Boccheggiai, nascondendomi la faccia tra le mani mentre Adri ricominciava a parlare. «Ti guardava adorante da anni, non riesco neanche a pensare a tutte quelle volte in cui è venuto qui e mentre tu t’intestardivi per mettere su questo e quel film o a giocare a chissà quale videogame, lui era lì a fissarti imbarazzato. E quando si rendeva conto che me n’ero accorta sembrava assolutamente un bambino colto in pieno con le mani nella marmellata!».  
«Sono un cretino. Lui non mi avrebbe mai detto niente, vero?»  
Adriana mi guardo con tenerezza, come se le facessi pena. E in effetti avrei provato anche io tanta pena per quel povero imbecille che ero. «Ha cercato di dirtelo a modo suo… è _Mocio_ , quante battute a sfondo sessuale ti ha fatto negli ultimi… quanti? Cinque, sei anni?»  
Guaii frustrato, premendomi un cuscino sulla bocca per evitare di lamentarmi ad alta voce. Intanto Adriana andò in camera mia, prese un borsone e me lo mise davanti agli occhi.  
«Adesso smettila di fare la lagna. Vai a riempire sta borsa».  
La guardai con quella che doveva essere la mia migliore espressione sofferente. Stavo morendo d’imbarazzo. «No, Adri, assolutamente. Non ci vado a Madrid!»  
«Senti», mi puntò minacciosamente un indice in mezzo agli occhi. «Tu ora esci da questa camera mentre io raccatto i pochi risparmi che hai e i miei fondi per mettere quel tuo stupido sedere su un aereo. Francesco ti ha chiesto di raggiungerlo in ogni lingua conosciuta e sconosciuta e non puoi ignorarlo perché sei _imbarazzato_ , per la miseria!»  
Come se una pietra m’avesse improvvisamente colpito la testa, associai le parole di Adriana a quelle che ormai parecchie settimane prima mi aveva rivolto Betta: “pensi di darti una mossa a fare qualcosa o aspetti che la vita ti passi addosso come un tram?”.  
Aspettavo da sempre che le cose mi capitassero per caso, speravo che le occasioni sarebbero piovute dal cielo direttamente sulla mia testa, cullandomi nell’idea che il destino sarebbe venuto a cercarmi.  
Ma forse tutto quello che stava capitando aveva un senso ed era arrivato il momento di capire: il destino viene a cercarti è vero, ma tu devi riconoscerlo e stringergli la mano prima che ti passi semplicemente accanto.  
Preparai in fretta tutto quello che avrebbe potuto servirmi, innanzi tutto una camicia, perché se proprio dovevo mettermi ridicolo avrei dovuto farlo con classe.  
Gettai alla rinfusa maglie, mutande e pantaloni in quel borsone senza sapere neppure quanto sarei stato via.  
Chiamai Betta e la maledissi e la ringraziai, tutto insieme, prima di chiederle se per favore potesse fare qualcosa perché Tonio mi concedesse qualche giorno di libertà dal lavoro al chiringuito. Lei rise contenta e disse che aveva già pensato a tutto.  
«Quel giorno in cui Matteo era qui… stavamo discutendo della possibilità che mi aiutasse lui al bar, mentre tu saresti _ovviamente_ partito per Madrid».  
«Come facevi a sapere che ci sarei andato?»  
La sentii sospirare dall’altra parte del telefono e la immaginai mentre con ogni probabilità roteava gli occhi. «Smettila di fare domande stupide e sbrigati, Michele. Sistemo tutto io con Tonio», mi disse con impazienza.  
Adriana mi aiutò a comunicare ai miei che sarei andato in Spagna, senza aspettarci che mi dessero il loro benestare.  
La ringraziai non so quante volte per aver pagato metà del mio biglietto aereo e lei semplicemente sospirò sognante tenendosi una mano sul petto e sussurrando: «Sono solo un giovane mezzo di quella grande forza ancestrale che è l’amore».  
No, era soltanto una fulminata, niente di più. Ma aveva un cuore grosso quanto il mondo.  
   
   
Partii tre giorni dopo e mentre stavo andando in aeroporto mi resi conto di aver fatto l’ennesima stupidaggine.  
In mezzo a quel grande caos che aveva preceduto il giorno della partenza mi ero totalmente dimenticato di un _irrilevante_ dettaglio: Francesco non sapeva del mio arrivo.  
Cercai di rimediare in modo piuttosto stupido, ma ormai dubito che Mocio si stupisse del mio essere imbranato.  
   
 _(9.30): Ciao, Pirata. Che… programmi hai per oggi?_  
   
Feci il checkin, pesai tre volte il mio bagaglio, allontanando la sciagurata possibilità d’inciampare altri imprevisti.  
L’aereo sarebbe decollato con dieci minuti di ritardo e io ne approfittai per ascoltare attentamente ogni singolo attorcigliamento del mio stomaco e per seguire tutti i fili di pensiero più drammatici che mi si presentavano in testa.  
Francesco avrebbe potuto dirmi che era troppo tardi, che ormai stava con un arrapantissimo spagnolo che non avrebbe mollato neppure sotto tortura, figuriamoci per un imbecille che non aveva capito assolutamente nulla.  
Poi il telefono mi vibrò tra le mani e io mi convinsi di essere appena entrato in arresto cardiaco. Prima di prendere quel maledetto aereo sarei morto.  
   
 _(10.08): In redazione fino alle 12, poi noia. Non dirmi che vieni a prepararmi quel mojito._  
   
 _(10.10): Ci vediamo all’ aeroporto alle 13.20. Mi riconosci subito: sono un coglione che cammina._  
   
Vagai come un’anima in pena fino al momento in cui avrei potuto imbarcarmi.  
Mia sorella e Betta continuavano a inviarmi stupide frasi da Bacio Perugina nella speranza che leggendole trovassi l’ispirazione necessaria per dichiararmi a Francesco.  
Un attimo prima d’imboccare il corridoio del mio gate, ricevetti un altro messaggio. Stavolta era di nuovo Mocio.  
   
 _(10.30): OH CAZZO._  
   
Scoppiai a ridere in mezzo a una folla che mi guardava come se fossi impazzito.  
Non c’era niente di più vicino alla realtà.  
   
   
Per tutta la durata del volo non feci altro che chiedermi se stessi facendo la cosa giusta, se sarebbe stato tutto un enorme disastro pari ai danni causati dall’esplosione di una bomba atomica. Continuavo a strofinarmi le mani sui jeans sperando di riuscire a calmarmi un po’.  
Pensai al Paradise al mattino presto, quando riuscivo a sentirmi in pace e tranquillo, cercai di avvertire le stesse sensazioni… peccato che in tutti miei ricordi più belli del Paradise ci fosse Mocio e pensare a lui in quel momento mi faceva sentire un malessere all’altezza dello stomaco che non mi aiutò affatto.  
Rifiutai categoricamente l’idea di riflettere su quello che gli avrei detto una volta atterrato: eravamo amici da una vita, non era certo uno sconosciuto, avrei saputo come parlargli, no?  
Vero?  
Quando atterrammo ero sconvolto. Mandai un messaggio lapidario a mia sorella Adriana e la immaginai mentre se la rideva comodamente seduta alla mia scrivania.  
L’avrei volentieri mandata a quel paese se non fosse stata così… beh, così _Adriana_.  
Mi sentivo così agitato che nel leggere la dicitura “Aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas” mentre cercavo di avvertire Mocio che ero arrivato, mi scivolò il telefono dalle mani.  
Avrei dovuto rilassarmi un attimo, un attimo… solo un attimo…  
«MICHELE!»  
Sbarrai gli occhi e mi voltai immediatamente verso chi mi aveva chiamato.  
Tra la gente che ci correva intorno, il rumore dei trolley trascinati di qui e di là, cercavo un mocio e invece trovai… una testa piena di capelli biondi e corti. Li aveva tagliati per via del lavoro probabilmente, e sotto quella frangia c’era la sua solita, bellissima faccia da eterno Peter Pan. Un Peter Pan con gli occhiali da vista color verde acido.  
Era contento, aveva un sorriso infinito e compiaciuto, ma non poteva fregarmi: in fondo ai suoi occhi verdi riuscivo a vedere una punta di panico.  
Fu quello a sciogliere tutta la mia tensione: eravamo diversi, ma sostanzialmente simili e se lui riusciva a starsene davanti a me con quella faccia di bronzo nonostante provasse la stessa sensazione di nausea che avevo io, allora potevo farcela.  
Mi schiarii la voce due volte, biascicando un saluto del tutto incomprensibile, prima che Mocio mi tirasse in una abbraccio disordinato quanto era disordinato lui.  
«Sei una femminuccia, lo sapevo che saresti venuto perché non puoi stare senza di me!» disse con quella sua solita espressione sfrontata.  
Decisi di smetterla di battere in ritirata davanti alle sue battute. «O forse sei tu che non riesci a fare a meno di questo Pirata, mh?»  
Francesco rise per un attimo, ma quando mi guardò in faccia la sua allegria si trasformò immediatamente in ansia. La linea della sua bocca si fece subito dura e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi concentrato.  
«Forse, sì, Miche’».  
Andammo in auto fino al monolocale che aveva trovato con l’aiuto di Giulio. Per tutto il tragitto mi sentii leggermente più sereno, stare con Mocio era facile, non avevo mai dovuto sforzarmi e non avrei iniziato a farlo neppure adesso.  
Casa sua era un appartamento minuscolo a pochi metri dalla redazione della piccola rivista per cui scriveva, era colorato e pieno di luce. Francesco viveva con le finestre spalancate, in tutti i sensi.  
Mi disse di farmi una doccia mentre lui avrebbe preparato qualcosa per il pranzo e a me venne da ridere perché mi sembrava una di quelle scenette familiari delle pubblicità.  
Quando rientrai in cucina, lo sentii bestemmiare contro un fornello rotto. Mi appoggiai allo stipite della porta, dovevo avere uno sguardo molto concentrato perché Francesco mi guardò imbarazzo, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Non mangio quasi mai a casa… questa cucina è fuori uso. Il cuoco sei tu».  
Scoppiai a ridere passandogli accanto. «Farò l’uomo di casa, okay», dissi con espressione compiaciuta. Lui boccheggiò un paio di volte.  
Trovai un sugo già pronto e l’imitazione degli spaghetti italiani e mi misi all’opera. Francesco apparecchiò per due e poi si fermò a guardarmi, seduto al contrario su una sedia di legno.  
Si accese una sigaretta ed era così nervoso che se la fumò in un minuto.  
«Come mai hai deciso di venire, alla fine?»  
Ecco la domanda che mi aspettavo: l’idea di questo momento mi aveva ossessionato per giorni e per un attimo la mia testa si svuotò di qualsiasi pensiero razionale.  
Ennesimo nodo in gola che non riuscivo a buttare giù.  
Meglio prenderla alla larga. «Hai detto che ti mancavo», feci spallucce.  
«Anche tu l’hai detto», sbuffò Mocio.  
Voltai appena la testa per guardarlo oltre la mia spalla, soppesando l’idea di dirgli la verità subito. Via il dente, via il dolore. «Adri mi ha cacciato da casa praticamente a calci nel sedere… dice che ero diventato depresso».  
Francesco sapeva che non stavo scherzando, sapeva quanto mi costasse mettere in piazza quello che sentivo. Per quello si alzò lentamente da quella sedia e mi venne vicino. Uno dei mestoli che stavo usando mi scivolò dalle mani.  
Ero imbranato, idiota e anche maldestro quando mi stava intorno. Una cosa ridicola.  
«Se tu… se tu me l’avessi chiesto io non sarei venuto qua», ammise senza guardarmi. Lo vidi deglutire a vuoto un paio di volte, si accigliò un attimo e poi continuò. «Ma tu continuavi a dirmi che mi serviva ‘prendere aria nuova’ e… ho pensato che forse avevi capito _qualcosa_ e che non mi volessi tra i piedi».  
L’ho già detto che ero un totale idiota? Mi dovetti sforzare di non guardarlo come uno stupido ebete, così mi concentrai sul sugo, mentre parlavo. «No. Per capire qualcosa ho avuto bisogno di mia sorella. Betta ci ha provato, ma penso non volesse tradire la tua fiducia e i suoi discorsi erano un po’ troppo criptici, non riuscivo ad afferrare…»  
Nel tentativo di non incespicare nelle parole avevo parlato come una macchinetta, troppo in fretta. Francesco rise, nascondendosi la faccia tra le mani, prima di tornare serio. «Sei qui per parlarmi di questo? Dobbiamo rimettere a posto questo casino?»  
«Sì», risposi immediatamente. «Cioè NO!», presi un respiro profondo per non andare nel panico. «Non c’è nessun casino da rimettere a posto. È così, c’è questo _qualcosa_. Da parte mia. Anche da parte mia».  
Ottimo, la bomba era stata sganciata in modo del tutto patetico. Avrei voluto iniziare dicendogli che erano anni che sentivo qualcosa in fondo alla pancia ogni volta che eravamo insieme e che mi ero intestardito nel convincermi che non fosse altro che l’amicizia più bella della mia vita.  
E tutta l’esclusività di cui andavo cianciando non era altro che _gelosia_ , pura e semplice. I Pirati erano un mondo privato, era vero, perché era il nostro mondo, eravamo noi e nessuno avrebbe potuto portarci via l’uno dall’altro.  
Volevo dirglielo, giuro che volevo dirglielo con tutte le mie forze, ero andato lì per questo, ma non ne ebbi il tempo.  
Francesco mi sfilò dalle mani i mestoli e spense i fornelli, mi guardò dritto in faccia con uno sguardo duro che mi mise i brividi. «Sei serio? Se mi stai prendendo per il culo ti butto giù da un palazzo di ventotto piani, te lo giuro».  
Feci ovviamente la cosa più stupida di tutte: mi misi a ridere. «No» esalai senza fiato, «no, te lo giuro. Sono serio. Sono stato un cretino… ci ho messo secoli per capire… e se Adriana non mi avesse fatto aprire gli occhi…» lo vidi sollevare un sopracciglio interrogativamente. «Sono serio. Serissimo», conclusi finalmente.  
«Okay… anche da parte mia c’è. _Qualcosa_ ».  
Si morse le labbra e ve lo giuro, non lo feci con consapevolezza, ma osservai così attentamente quel movimento che, alla fine, venne anche a me voglia  di farlo. Mordergli le labbra, s’intende.  
Se quando avevo mollato l’università mi ero sentito felice e soddisfatto di aver finalmente scelto da solo la mia strada, baciare Francesco mi diede la stessa sensazione moltiplicata all’infinito.  
Capii immediatamente la sua frustrazione degli ultimi anni quando mi mise una mano dietro la nuca e mi spinse contro il tavolo apparecchiato. Mi baciò la bocca e il collo, poi scese sul petto coperto da quella stupida camicia bianca che m’ero infilato per l’occasione. Risalì verso il mio orecchio e mi morse il lobo.  
Mi ricordai improvvisamente di tutti quegli stupidi scherzi a sfondo sessuale che mi faceva e finalmente capii fino a che punto fosse serio. _Dio sì._  
«Prima di partire avrei voluto darti un pugno in faccia. Poi hai tirato fuori quella cazzo di agendina e volevo baciarti. Sei un cretino».  
Smisi totalmente di pensare, questa è l’unica spiegazione plausibile per il modo in cui mi lasciai andare: gli leccai la bocca e poi gli morsi il labbro, fino a quando lo sentii gemere. Le sue mani corsero alla camicia, non riusciva neppure a sfilare i bottoni dalle asole. Ringhiò di frustrazione e io anche.  
«Tirala via, Mocio. Cazzo». E lui lo fece, strattonò la camicia fino a quando gli ultimi due bottoni saltarono. Mi spinse più forte contro il tavolo e s’inginocchiò in mezzo alle mie gambe, mi leccò il petto fino all’ombelico.   
Sentii piatti, bicchieri e posate tintinnare pericolosamente, in procinto di cadere sul pavimento.  
Si fermò un attimo a guardarmi. c’era qualcosa di assolutamente selvaggio e sensuale in quegli occhi coperti dalle lenti ormai storte sul suo naso, ma c’era anche una luce tremendamente dolce. Voleva dirmi qualcosa e di nuovo, maledizione, non ci riusciva.  
«Frà, dillo».  
Ingoiò saliva. «Cosa?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dire. Sono mesi che stai tentando di farlo. Dai».  
Si rimise in piedi, una sua mano risalì sul mio fianco sotto la stoffa della camicia sbottonata e abbassò la testa sulla mia spalla. «Michi, io… io…» respirò più forte. «Ti amo».  
Me lo strinsi forte addosso, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi. Peccato che quel cretino si fosse intestardito a rimanere nascosto tra il mio collo e la mia spalla. «Non vuoi guardarmi in faccia mentre ti dico che ti ricambio?»  
«No, non voglio guardarti mentre mi dici che è una cosa nuova e ti stai appena abituando all’idea… aspetta. Che?» si tirò su di scatto con le mani piazzate sui miei fianchi. «Che hai detto?»  
Sollevai un sopracciglio, infilando una mano sotto quella stupida maglia rossa con la faccia di Bob Marley stampata su, gli accarezzai la schiena. «Ti amo, imbecille».  
Aveva il fiato corto e il sorriso più bello che avessi mai visto. Avrei voluto fotografarlo.  
Mi baciò ancora languidamente, come se quei baci fossero morsi e poi ricominciò a scendere con quella benedetta bocca, giù, più giù.  
Quando fu di nuovo tra le mie gambe, mi slacciò i jeans e li lasciò scendere fino alle caviglie. Quando tornò a guardarmi in faccia aveva la sua solita espressione strafottente: senza staccare gli occhi dai miei, leccò la mia erezione attraverso la stoffa dei miei boxer.  
Respiravo davvero a fatica. Mi lasciai sfuggire qualche lamento, ma me ne vergognai quasi subito e mi morsi la bocca per stare zitto.  
Francesco non ne fu contento: portò una mano alle mie labbra per convincermi a schiuderle. Quando lasciò scivolare verso il basso anche l’intimo e sentii la sua lingua direttamente sulla mia pelle, gemetti ancora più forte.  
«Francesco…», mi lasciai sfuggire confusamente. Da come cominciò a muovere la bocca dovette piacergli parecchio il fatto che dicessi il suo nome ad alta voce.  
Inclinai la testa all’indietro stringendo la tovaglia tra le dita. «Cristo… Frà!», gridai senza pensare. Continuò a muoversi accarezzandomi l’addome, poi un punto imprecisato della schiena, dietro le ginocchia. Gli portai una mano tra i capelli per accarezzarli più che per stringerli e lui mi piantò quei suoi occhi verdissimi dritti in faccia. Dicevano “ti amo” in ogni lingua conosciuta e sconosciuta, per citare mia sorella.  
Mi convinsi che sarei venuto in un secondo se non l’avesse piantata di guardarmi in quel modo. «Frà, spostati… io…» cercai di dirgli insensatamente. Intravidi una luce di sfida nel suo sguardo e non riuscii a smettere di fissarlo fino a quando la vista non mi si annebbiò a causa dell’orgasmo.  
Si tirò su e lo strattonai per il colletto della maglia per baciarlo a lungo.  
«Ti agiti un sacco», mi bisbigliò sulle labbra, tracciando con le dita la linea della mia mascella.  
Lasciai scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglia per levargliela di dosso e percorsi a palmi aperti la curva della sua schiena. «Vediamo quanto ti agiti tu, invece» lo presi in giro, leccandogli quel tatuaggio tribale che aveva sulla spalla.  
Lo sentii rabbrividire e gli baciai il braccio e il petto, lottai con l’asola dei suoi pantaloni fin quando riuscii a sbottonarglieli. Mi morse le labbra mentre cominciai a toccarlo e pensai davvero che mi avrebbe staccato la bocca.  
Avrebbe potuto uccidermi e non me ne sarei accorto, comunque.  
Era sensuale persino mentre godeva. Si muoveva come un gatto e lo trovavo assurdamente eccitante. E bellissimo.  
Gli leccai il mento e il collo, mentre veniva.  
Se mi fossi osservato dall’esterno in quel momento, se mi fossi “messo dietro l’obiettivo” come diceva mia sorella Adriana, probabilmente mi sarei spaventato a morte per quanto ero innamorato di lui, quanto ero _sempre_ stato innamorato di lui. L’avevo nascosto a me stesso in modo così profondo e stupido che avrei voluto chiedergli scusa, mi sarei aperto la testa per dimostrargli che ero solo un povero idiota.  
«Grazie», gli dissi all’improvviso, lui distolse lo sguardo. «E smettila di vergognarti ogni volta che te lo dico. Sono un cazzo di disastro, Frà e tu mi vuoi comunque, mi hai sempre voluto così… quindi grazie. E basta» gli baciai il collo.  
Tornò a guardarmi lentamente, con gli occhi pieni di decisione. «Tu credi di essere un disastro, ma non è vero», mi baciò la bocca, «non è affatto vero» poi il mento.  
Il mattino successivo mi svegliai nel suo letto, Francesco era già a lavoro, ma aveva lasciato il suo Moleskine aperto sulla scrivania.  
Al centro della pagina aveva scritto a penna rossa:  
 _Non sei un disastro. Tu sei la mia spinta in avanti._  
   
Passai due settimane a Madrid senza preoccuparmi di che diavolo succedesse a casa. Nel mio piccolo mondo in quel momento eravamo inclusi solo io, Francesco e possibilmente un materasso. Visitai Madrid in modo caotico e disordinato, a volte uscivamo alle tre di notte dopo aver fatto l’amore, altre volte mi avventuravo da solo per le strade della città mentre lui era in redazione.  
Ricominciai a scattare le mie fotografie e mi resi conto di quanto avesse ragione Adriana, attraverso quell’obiettivo riuscivo a capirmi meglio.  
Tra i miei scatti migliori c’erano alcuni vicoli, graffiti dai colori accesi e particolari del corpo di Francesco: un neo sotto la clavicola desta, le sue mani, la minuscola cicatrice sul fianco che si fece a tredici anni in una gara di biciclette, le lentiggini sulle sue palpebre.  
Gliele mostrai una volta, assieme a quella pellicola che avevo scattato con la Polaroid quando avevamo quindici anni e mi abbracciò forte premendo il suo petto contro la mia schiena.  
«Ti amo», mi sussurrò con la bocca schiacciata contro il mio collo.  
Un giorno tornai a casa con un dread dietro la nuca. Un dread verde. Francesco rise così forte che per poco non cadde dalla sedia su cui era seduto.  
Sotto sotto gli piacque, ne ero convinto, anche perché non faceva altro che baciarmi la testa proprio nel punto da cui partiva quel dread.  
Dopo un duro lavoro di preghiere e baci e “per favore, cosa ti costa”, mi convinse a mostrare alcune delle mie foto di Madrid al suo capo ovvero il padre di Giulio e quello, straordinariamente, mi chiese di collaborare con la sua rivista.  
Tornai a casa con lui, la settimana successiva: avevo un nuovo lavoro e un nuovo fidanzato. Francesco mi guardava in modo animalesco quando lo definivo “il mio uomo”.  
Mia madre si commosse, non riuscivo a crederci: ci strinse forte e disse a Francesco che non avrei potuto scegliere compagno migliore. Ovviamente lui rispose che “almeno così non avrebbero dovuto guardarsi le spalle da tutto il resto della popolazione”, il solito Mocio.  
Sulla faccia di mio padre intravidi l’alone di un sorriso ma non ne ero poi troppo convinto.  
Adriana invece ci chiese, _per favore per favore per favore_ , di baciarci davanti a lei così avrebbe potuto scattarci una foto.  
Conservo tutt’ora quella pellicola: Francesco ha una mano dietro la mia nuca mentre mi bacia sulla bocca e con l’altra mostra il medio all’obiettivo.  
L’ho già detto che lo amo?  
Betta e Matteo ci accolsero al chiringuito del Paradise, insieme. Si erano fidanzati mentre io ero in Spagna e, ovviamente, Tonio aveva offerto un contratto regolare a Matteo lasciando semplicemente che prendesse il mio posto dietro il bancone.  
Betta strinse forte la mano nella mia e poi chiese a Fracesco:  
«Sei felice, France'?»  
Lui distolse lo sguardo e fece un sorriso piccolo che mi fece tremare.  
Era felice, eravamo felici finalmente.  
Francesco fece domanda per un trasferimento di ateneo dopo tre mesi. Attualmente viviamo a Madrid, sempre in quel monolocale a pochi passi dalla redazione in cui lavoriamo insieme: lui come articolista e io come fotografo ufficiale.  
Tra poco Francesco conseguirà la sua laurea in Letterature Europee e la sua famiglia, la mia, Betta e Matteo ci raggiungeranno qui a Madrid per assistere alla discussione della sua tesi, la cui bozza è stata buttata giù rigorosamente su quel benedetto Moleskine verde con la citazione di Bob Marley in copertina. Certe cose non cambiano mai.

Se ripenso a tutta questa storia mi viene in mente che sono sempre stato un tipo sbandato, indeciso e forse anche un po’ insicuro, ho brancolato nel buio per tanto tempo, aspettando che le occasioni mi venissero incontro.  
È bastata un’estate, l’obiettivo di una macchina fotografica e l’amore davvero profondo di chi mi sta intorno perché riuscissi ad imboccare finalmente la mia strada.  
Non so neppure dove sto andando esattamente, ma non ho voglia di chiedermelo, sono troppo pigro per farlo.  
So solo che questo viaggio è libero, è vero.  
È mio.  
 

  **Fine.**  


  


End file.
